Jormungand
Jormungand is a freakishly large snake-like creature, and one of the three main children of Loki. It is said Odin took the serpent and tossed it into Earth's oceans, where the serpent grew so large that it was able to surround the entire mortal world and grasp its own tail. His nemesis is Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, and the duo are destined to battle each other at Ragnarok, the twilight of the Nine Realms, where Thor will hit the serpent so hard that the behemoth is sent back in time well before his birth to create the first sea monsters in Midgard before dying from his injuries. Appearance Jormungand is a huge beast, stretching miles long from snout to tail. During Ragnarok, he is even bigger, able to wrap around the earth twice. He looks like a hellish snake-like creature, with black scales and a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth, lined row after row like a shark's. He has a bone-white underbelly, and has no limbs. His tail ends in a jagged point, like the tip of a fishhook. He has a total of six yellow eyes, three on either sides of his great head. Jormungand has no hair on him whatsoever, but has tendril-like spines resembling a rooster's crest on the back of his head and neck. Biography Jormungand was one of the children of Loki and the giantess Angrboda. Feared yet underestimated like his brother Fenrir, Jormungand was kept in Asgard until he grew too large. When that happened, the gods decided to banish him to Earth's oceans. Thor encountered the World Serpent for the first time while traveling in Jotunheim, the land of the giants. The king of the giants, Utgardaloki, had asked Thor to prove his strength by lifting the king’s cat. Absolutely confident in his ability to perform such a simple task, Thor accepted the challenge. To his consternation, however, he couldn’t budge the cat. Even after bringing his full immortal strength to bear, he was forced to admit defeat having only managed to lift one of the cat’s paws off the ground. Confronted by the humiliated and enraged Thor, Utgardaloki confessed that the creature Thor had managed to partially lift was in fact Jormungand, disguised by magic. How he got to Jotunheim is still a mystery. Thor later came across Jormungand a second time when on a fishing trip with another giant. The Thunder God had nearly pulled the serpent to the surface, but the fishing line snapped under the might of the two, and the beast escaped into the depths. Presumed Personality Though he cannot speak human tongue, Jormungand has demonstrated actual intelligence and can speak isejotunen, the language of the giants. He harbors a strong hatred towards the Aesir gods, particularly Thor for massacring the giants to near extinction and Odin for throwing him into the oceans to fend for himself. He hates Thor the most (and vice-versa) and both are destined to slay each other during Ragnarok. He does hold sympathy towards the Jotun clan, and regards himself as one of their own. As of now, Jormungand feels extremely lonely, due to being both one of the last few living giants in Midgard and one of the very few beings who speak his language. However, the serpent does enjoy talking when he can, being described as a "sparkling conversationalist" by Mimir. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Having managed to stalemate Thor, the strongest of the Aesir and who had killed many Giants, it is certain that the World Serpent is tremendously strong, among the strongest of the Giants, surpassed only by Surtr, Ymir, and his brother Fenrir. Another demonstration of his strength is how he can pull himself forward and hold his heavy head and body almost horizontally. Superhuman Durability: Jormungand has tremendous levels of superhuman durability, enough so to survive an all-out battle with Thor, who had killed many giants before him and has strength that can shatter the World Tree Yggdrasil's flow of time, just long enough to spawn sea monsters in Midgard's early oceans. Superhuman Speed: Despite his massive size Jormungand is able to move surprising speed as he is able to repeatedly strike Thor, who moves at hypersonic speeds, as they traded blows. God-Killing Venom: Jormungand possesses extremely lethal venom called Eitr, as it is potent enough to kill a god as powerful as Thor, who the serpent does kill during Ragnarok. The leviathan is also able to spit out Eitr in large black sprays, which can dissolve almost any solid surface and cover a wide range. It can also be expelled as a foul, toxic gas, spreading through the air and killing any who breath it in. Weaknesses Massive Size: While not necessarily crippling, his large size and width allows Jormungand to be hit by many attacks. Trivia Category:Monsters Category:Norse God Category:Norse Gods Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Powerful Category:Alive Category:Snake Category:Norse